Acia
Acia was a girl of the Northlands, granddaughter of the magician Althea. She traveled with Gurthark the Stout to visit her ailing grandmother to Accardi-by-the-Sea and make sure that she leaves everything to her family. She was charming and made Gurthark blush when she talked to him. However she had a crush with Ryker, their scout. When they camped near Egreth Castle, she saw Ryker walking a way and considered following him to be alone, then the magician Frobwit whom they found on their way, narrated them the story of the castle. Later Ryker returned with a boy, Lim, and proposed to take him with them. Acia felt mesmerized by the boy and also noticed a charming amulet he wore. When they fell asleep, Acia approached Lim and kissed him, asking for return another kiss - or the amulet. Acia was turned away. Much later, Acia approached Lim again and stole the amulet while he was sleeping, and returned to her bed; unfortunately then she was spotted by the necromancer Radnor who looked for that very amulet, and believed that Acia is Thorman's granddaughter and sent Night Gaunts for her. However when she fell asleep, the amulet fell from her on the ground. Later, Night Gaunts hit Ryker who guarded the camp and brought Acia to the Castle. Dirin saw them and transformed into a pigeon and followed them. Soon after Lim woke and found both missing; after he and Frobwit helped Ryker recover, Ryker felt worried about Acia and with Frobwit and Gurthark went to the Castle to rescue her. Acia meanwhile was asked the amulet by Radnor and when she realized it was not with her, Radnor sent the Gaunts back to take all the cloaks of the camp. She was sent to the dungeon guarded by trolls. Meanwhile Dirin was after her, battling a spirit guard. While she was in the dungeon, she thought about Ryker, who at that same moment, he passed the moat to the Castle, and felt her thought. Then Acia decided to escape. She used her charms the persuade the troll to open her cell and started running. Then she fell upon Gurthark who was looting the Castle, and threw a goblet to the troll's head leaving it unconscious. After they ran together to lose the trolls, Acia fell asleep, and summoned by Radnor in a smoke bubble so that she helps him find the amulet lost by a Gaunt. When she arrived, she fell on Ryker's hands and Radnor, with a gentle facade, he persuaded her that the amulet is hers, and to fetch the amulet from Virin who held it. Radnor narrated them its story. Then he offered her the crown that deprived her from the amulet's powers. Suddenly Radnor he got grasp of the amulet from Acia; Ryker then tried to grasp it from him when Radnor hit him with an evil power. The amulet then fell to Lim who was revealed to be a woman, the rightful heir of the amulet and used it to destroy Radnor. After Randor was defeated, Thorman's spirit appeared in the sky and revealed that Dirin is Ducanthrax' descendant and should be by Lia's side. He lifted the curse of the castle. Dirin stayed with Lia, and Ryker proposed to Acia to be with him. Category:individuals